


Something cute, like crushes and confessions

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Drunk Character, Love talk, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Something cute, like crushes and confessions, she said.Tsukishima shrugged it off – cute, crushes and confessions were not things he did. He preferred other c-letter words, like cool, calm and collected, and they didn’t go well with the first three.“Really? Never? Not even a crush?” Yachi pressed on, cheeks rosy from tipsiness.





	Something cute, like crushes and confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



_Something cute, like crushes and confessions,_ she said.

Tsukishima shrugged it off – cute, crushes and confessions were not things he did. He preferred other c-letter words, like cool, calm and collected, and they didn’t go well with the first three.

“Really? Never? Not even a crush?” Yachi pressed on, cheeks rosy from tipsiness.

This was not exactly what Tsukishima thought would happen, going to a coming-of-age party with the volleyball idiots. He expected a catfight between a drunk Hinata and a drunk Kageyama, maybe a few tears from an inebriated Yamaguchi; but never an onslaught of romance-related questions from Yachi Hitoka.

“Don’t you dare to lie to me, Tsukishima-kun,” Yachi continued in a strange flurry of pushiness and politesse. “I know what I know!”

“Really?” Tsukishima asked back, polite smile somewhat strained on his lips.

“I know it all!” Yachi replied with a victorious laugh, smashing her jug of beer to the counter with so much force that the liquid spilled over, coating her hand. Unbothered, she raised and poked a wet finger into Tsukishima’s face. “I’ve seen it, you know. How do they call it, the outsider’s perspective?” She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in concentration. “There was just one person.”

The name fell from her lips weightless, yet Tsukishima felt as if he had been sucked in by the vacuum of a black hole, leaving him breathless and turned inside out. Other c-letter words appeared in his brain. Courageous. Captivating. Captain.

Yachi was not wrong.

But Tsukishima was not drunk enough to admit it.


End file.
